Connolly's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Chinese I This class talks about the basics of Chinese reading, writing and speaking. Calligraphy, which is the standard form of Chinese writing will be stressed as will oral communication. Global History This class talks about historical impacts from around the world from Ancient Egypt to World War I. Topics in between include Ancient Rome, the Spanish Inqusition, the Greek Olympics and the French Revolution. Algebra I This course is the fundamental high school math class which is the starting point for college-bound freshmen. Topics go in the order of solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, graphing inequalities, solving exponents, systems of equations and basic polynomial functions. A graphing calculator will definitely be needed for this class. Literature and Composition Studies This class starts to deal with adult literature and how to analyze it as well as writing, research, advanced grammar, spelling and usage. Biology This course helps students learn about life science through the discussion of cells, human body parts and functions, genetics, evolution and ecology. Concert Orchestra This course will have a non-auditioned string ensemble rehearsal every day. Concert perfomance and outside concert review are both required for a major part of the student's grade. PE I This class teaches high school students to stay fit in their later lives. Units include Personal Fitness, Sports, CPR & AED, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Geometry This class takes students through the measures of lines, angles, planes and solids. Topics include the real number system, lines, angles, triangles, polygons, quadrilaterals, circles, perimeter, area, surface area and volume. A compass, graphing calculator and protractor are required. American Literature and Composition This course deals with learning how to analyze literary works from the US from the Native American Period to Contemporary times. Works include short stories, poems, novels, journals, essays, biographies and plays. Writing descriptive, persuasive, expository and narrative essays will be required as will speaking for informative, entertaining and persuasive purposes. Chemistry This science course discusses chemical properties through lecture and laboratory work. Topics include states of matter, physical vs. chemical changes, balancing chemical equations and the difference between compounds and mixtures. Chinese II This class expands on the topics learned in Chinese I and goes more into detail on Calligraphy, reading, writing and speaking skills. More advanced Chinese vocabulary is introduced as well. Symphonic Orchestra This course deals with the things that are learned in Concert Orchestra in a more advanced style. As in all music ensemble courses, concert attendance and review are required. This class can be taken three times for credit. Semester-long Courses PE II This class has three units as a result of being semester long, Swimming, Social Dance and Fitness Consumerism. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the mandatory part of Driver's Ed. as it teaches the importance of the rules of the road. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is the optional part of Driver's Ed. that should only be taken by those who are fully ready to go on the road for real. Health This class deals with aspects of human health such as illness, death, suicide, nutrition and more and is required for graduation. Creative Writing I This course expands a student's imagination through writing through songs, essays, short stories, drama, journals and poetry. Junior Year Year-long Courses American Studies This class is a more multicultural version of US History which talks about history as well as art, literature, music, fashion and architecture. This course demands active student participation, extra reading, difficult projects and activities beyond the classroom such as frequent field trips. Algebra II/Trigonometry This class combines advanced algebra topics with trigonometry topics beyond what is covered in Geometry. Topics will include Vectors, Synthetic Division, Cubic or Higher Equations, Logarithms and Oblique triangle trigonometry. This class is sure to require a graphing calculator. Chinese III This class helps students learn more advanced Chinese vocabulary and Calligraphy skills. Topics will also inlcude Chinese history, music, film, art and architecture in Chinese translations. PE III This class helps juniors choose ways to learn to stay fit based on what their choices are such as Powerlifting, Running, Bowling, Basketball, Aquatics, Rock Climbing and more. Physics This class deals with force, motion, energy, charge, electricity and magnetism. Anyone who procrastinates in this class might bring their grade down to a lower point than if they work hard and plan ahead. Also, this science class requires the proficient use of basic to intermediate algebra and plane geometry skills. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class deals with analyzing literary works from early Britain. Such works go from Ancient Times to the Baroque Period. Contemporary Literature and Composition This class deals with modern literary works that may have highly mature content. Senior Year Year-long Courses Calculus This highly advanced math course focuses on limits derivatives, integrals, differential equations, analytic geometry, trigonometric, polynomial and logarithmic functions. A graphing calculator is crucial for this class. PE IV This class builds upon the topics learned in PE III in a more strenuous manner. Chinese IV This advanced Chinese course helps students prepare to take Chinese in college by building up on what is learned in previous Chinese classes and introducing advanced Chinese topics. Semester-long Courses Poetry and Composition This class deals with reading, analyzing and writing poems for publication. Communication and Composition This class is for serious students who want to expand their communication skills. Consumer Economics This class teaches seniors how to deal with responsible money management wisely. Topics include Housing, Banking, Insurance, The Federal Reserve System, Taxes and Credit. American Government This course deals with the US Government through projects and/or essays. Topics will include the three political branches, the Constitution, Homeland Security and Crime and Punishment. Creative Writing II This class expands on the topics learned in Creative Writing I but will be more centered on short stories and poetry than anything else in the class. College Preparatory Reading This course demands college level work at a high school level pace via reading college novels, poems and more. Preparation for the ACT and SAT is included in the coursework. Category:Course Descriptions Category:Connolly's Belongings Category:Connolly's Responsibilities Category:Schedules Category:School Schedules Category:School Responsibilities Category:Vital Possessions Category:High School Schedules Category:Items